


Worth the Price

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dean, this will never get old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficwriter1966](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ficwriter1966).



> Just a birthday ficlet for a new friend. I wrote it October 2012, but never posted it anywhere. Thought it was about time I did.

Sam slouched against the wall of their current motel room, waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom. He hadn't been in there too long, but Sam was anxious to get going. They had a lead on their current case. 

It was at a Halloween party, but that was no big deal. He and Dean had to dress up all the time, anyway - Priests, FBI Agents, Cowboys. Sometimes it seemed as though they'd done it all. 

Because of that, it was nothing to reach into his duffle and come up with something that would work in a pinch. "Come on, Dean. What's the hold up? If you don't hurry, I'm going to do the driving." 

The bathroom door opened, and Sam pushed off the wall. "Finally!" Turning, he spotted Dean. Letting out a little yip that he will deny making to his dying day (the one that sticks, anyway), he jumped back from Dean by about a foot. "Damn you, Dean! That is not funny." 

Not that you could tell it from Dean's reaction. He was almost bent double, holding one arm around his middle, a tear or two leaking from the corners of his eyes because of how hard he was laughing. 

"God, Dean! I thought we'd gotten past this at that Pennywhistle place, last year. Haven't you given me enough of a hard time about my fear of clowns, yet?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sam. Look, it comes right off; the mask is even reversible, so I won't scare you all night. I just couldn't resist. Man, the look on your face. I don't care what kind of attitude you give me for the rest of the night; that was so worth it." 

In spite of his terror of clowns, a terror only reinforced by that case last year, Sam had to agree. Not that he'd say so out loud, but hearing his brother genuinely laughing for the first time in...Sam couldn't remember how long...was definitely worth almost any price.


End file.
